Phantom DxD
by Wingd knight
Summary: (Title open to change) A darker, more powerful Danny Phantom in the DxD universe as it should be, not a comedy verse, but a universe that is dangerous as all get out and full of sexy ladies to boot! I own nothing. Warning: Will include bashing, possibility of loose harem (only one or two actual love interests) and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I made this for a few reasons: 1) i like the idea DxD put forward, but I hate both Issei for being powered literally by being a perv and winning only be** **deus ex machinas all the time and the ignoring of previous rules about his and his opponents powers, and I hate Rias for literally having an ENTIRE PEERAGE of mentally scared individuals that she basically takes advantage of and makes slaves of them. Don't believe me? She gives Koneko her fake name which means 'Kitten Castle', ignoring her near execution, abandonment issues, and obvious emotional problems, Akeno- her supposed best friend- is messed up on SO MANY LEVELS from abandonment issues, hatred of self and heritage (which Koneko also has), daddy issues to the MAX, and the fact that she gets off on literally torturing her opponents- not on playful spankings or bondage play, straight up torture. Kiba is motivated by revenge, has major survivors guilt, blind hated issues, and trust issues. Gasper has some issues that I don't know the real name for, but he needs therapy not to be locked up or shut in a box. And Xenovia's entire world was shattered, she was in a near suicidal state, and Rias decided to have her make an irreversible life choice that went against everything she ever stood for. Rias is a bitch, Issei sucks. The story would have been SO much better if Issei was a side character that was used as mocking material for being so pathetic despite being the Red Dragon Emperor and Kiba was the lead. Or Sairaorg, or Dulio. You know people who actually would make sense to follow in a universe where GOD WARS ARE A THING! Seriously, why was this made as a comedy/ecchi story?! SO much wasted potential.**

 **and 2) I like Danny Phantom both for the character of Danny, the ghosts and their powers, so I'm using them and some aspects of Danny's personality. Changing most of cannon though, and slightly altering other characters personalities to fit better. Nothing that wasn't at least hinted at in the original show though, just brought to light.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you think, what you want to see, and beware that there WILL be Issei bashing and most likely Rias bashing.**

* * *

To say Danny Fenton grew up popular, or even decently liked would be a lie. All his life the younger Fenton child had been treated like the dirt on his classmates shoes, was ignored by his family, and had been abandoned by his only friends after the eighth grade so that they could either move up in the social hierarchy in Tucker's case or to be more capable of pushing forward their political agenda in Sam's. A lesser person would have long since become victim to depression, gone on a shooting spree, or become a drug addict. In all honesty Danny might have done just that if it weren't for something that happened a meer week into his freshman year of highschool.

His parents- who were probably the smartest people on the planet, along with being the ones with the least amount of common sense and greatest tendency to create biases against anything they weren't already experts in as if they were- had created a dimensional portal to a plain of existence they called the 'Ghost Zone'. At first it had looked like it had failed to work, but Danny, in his depression, had looked inside the portal figuring it would have been something Sam would have talked him into. Turns out the problem was that his father had put an on switch inside the portal itself, one trip over a cable and a flailing hand later had the fourteen year old zapped with energy from both the Ghost Zone and the barrier dimension called the Dimensional Gap. The influx of energy should have killed him at the least and vaporized his body and soul at the worse, but long term exposure to his parents experiments with synthesized ectoplasm and his high emotional state combined with having recently entered puberty had allowed his body to absorb the trans dimensional energies, turning him into a human-ghost hybrid, the second one in all of existence, and opening the door to his discovery of the hidden world of the supernatural shortly after.

He had almost told his former friends and family about his powers and later about the world of myths and legends, but the same thoughts stopped him each time. They had cast him aside, considered him unworthy of their time and attention. If he told them about his powers or the hidden world what would that get him? False friendships and love based solely on his powers? Would they just abandon him again after he showed them the wonders of the supernatural? No, he wouldn't allow them to cast him aside again. He was more than just his powers, he was more than just a guid to a new world, he was _Danny_ , if they didn't want to associate with him as he was, then he wouldn't bother reaching out with this.

Don't get him wrong, he had tried several times over the first few months of him gaining his powers to get them all to be friends again, but Tucker avoided him in public so he wouldn't be dragged back down to the bottom of the social ladder, and prefered to hang out with other technologically obsessed people in his spare time. Meanwhile Sam only saw him as another body to use in her protests- protests that had quickly gained her the scorn of nearly the entire school and most of the town as a whole. Forget that.

At first he thought he would be forced to spend his entire existence keeping ghosts out of the public eye, but after facing a ghost known as Techness he was able to at least semi mimic some of his powers and nearly closed the portal entirely. Now it was only a point where the dimensional wall was thin between their world and the Zone which only ghosts with enough power could utilize.

After he managed that he began to expand, learning to use the abilities of other ghosts to lesser extents thanks to his humanity allowing more flexibility than most beings and getting into contact with the different factions and mythologies from around the world. He learned mysticism, unarmed combat, stick-fighting, and swordplay from over a dozen teachers with the help of his self cloning ability, minor skill in Time alteration, and Clockwork being kind enough to put him in a time compressing training dimension for a relative century without his body or soul actually aging any more than the ten hours that had passed in the real world.

He learned the political and social landscape of the different groups he fought alongside and against. He made allies, enemies, and even friends with some of the most powerful and dangerous people on the planet. He himself was seen as the de facto leader of the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants after defeating or befriending the previous 'Lords' that had ruled over their own territories and defeated the old king Pharia Dark- who was seen as a Satan-level threat- in single combat.

Of course this is not to say that he didn't still crave acceptance, respect, and love- he was still at least half human after all- he just ended up going about it in a… less than healthy way. He gathered respect and acceptance by with, rising to the level of the Leviathan if not greater and becoming one of the premier bounty hunters and mercenaries of the supernatural world. However it was how he got 'love' that was the least healthy. Like so many others with mommy and daddy issues before him he became- to put it bluntly- a slut, laying with any attractive humanoid of the female persuasion he could.

He slept with mages, monsters, yoki, elves, spirits, ghosts, Fallen Angels, Devils, goddesses, descendants of heroes, even just pretty mundane women. According to his own little black book he had been with roughly eighty-five different women since he lost his virginity at fifteen to Ember. Considering he was now seventeen this was no small feat.

He was actually enjoying the aftermath of a rendezvous with one of his more frequent partners, Black Cat Kuroka. Normally she would be the kind of person that Danny would beat up and turn over to be imprisoned, if he didn't kill them outright, but thanks to Clockwork Danny had learned the truth about why she killed her devil master before the two ever met. Being an ally and close friend of the Master of Time definitely had its benefits, even if he was restricted in what he was allowed to do and say.

If Danny could he would gladly stay where he was for the entire day, buck naked in bed with a busty beauty draped over him, but because life was a bitch even for the dead he had to go to school, and he was already running a bit late. Good thing he could teleport.

Mindful of the woman beside him the half-ghost turned himself intangible so as not to disturb the cat girl as he got out of his queen sized bed. When he first got his powers he had a double, but having a few million dollars in the bank meant he was allowed to make some upgrades to his stuff, even if the law of the mundane world made him have to continue living with his parents. Knowing his luck it would be the day he moved out that his parents or sister would actually bother to see if he was home at night. It happened all the time when the portal was still open and he spent so much of the night capturing the escaped ghosts before the mundanes discovered that a supernatural species actually existed.

"Mhmmm, Daaaaanyyyyy." Kuroka groaned, apparently his leaving her side woke her up despite his efforts, "Come back to bed nya~" She tempted coyly looking over shoulder at the now standing teen.

Danny shook his head, opening his dresser to grab a clean set of clothes, "Sorry kitty-cat, but I have school."

"Why bother nya?" She asked him, "Your a half dead bounty hunter and king of a whole spiritual dimension, it's not like you need a diploma nya. Vali and Arthur never bothered with school nya."

"They don't have to deal with pain in the ass mundane parents and the social system."

Kurko snorted at that, "Oh please nya. We both know you don't care about any of the mundanes in this town, least of all your parents nya. Admit it, you only bother going so Levi-tan stays happy and keeps giving you nookie nya." She teased.

Danny didn't dignify that with a response, instead moving toward the door with his clothes in hand. He smelled like sex and needed a shower before heading out to school. "Will you be here when I get back?" He asked her.

The older woman sighed, "No nya. Vali is having us do a quick training camp nya. I'll be there for about two weeks nya." She told him.

Vali was the current White Dragon Emperor and the lone descendant of the old Satan Lucifer, he was adamant in defeating Great Red in the future so he often went on training trips when he wasn't working for Azazel and the Fallen Angel faction. "Sounds fun." He told her.

"No need to get smart nya." She pouted.

Danny smiled at the nekomata walking over to her still lying form and bending over to give her a soft kiss, "But you look so cute when you pout kitty-cat." He told her, pecking her lips again.

Kuroka smiled as the teen pulled away, "Careful nya. Or I'll drag you right back into this bed nya."

"Hmmmm." The half breed hummed, "You make it sound like that's a bad idea."

"Weren't you the one who said he needed to go to school nya?"

Danny sighed at her words, "Doesn't mean I want to." He mumbled straightening back up, "I'll see you when you get back." He told her, leaving his bedroom before they could get wrapped up in conversation again. He really was running behind schedule.

Too bad for him it seemed his negative luck with his family decided to strike again in the form of his sister- who lived at home and attended Yale courses online- left her own room at the same time as he did, and he was still naked. ' _If I didn't know that God was dead I'd think he was screwing with me.'_

"D-Danny!?" Jazz squeaked her face reddening, "Wh-why are your naked? And what is that smell!?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at that one, "Stale sex Jazz. I just had sex, and I am naked because I'm going to take a shower so I don't go to school smelling like it." He told her bluntly. What? Was he supposed to be embarrassed about it? Sure if he actually had a relationship with his family beyond blood ties he might be, but he didn't and thus didn't care what they thought or saw him as, so he didn't care. That and a lot of the supernatural world was a lot less caring about sexuality and nudity. Short of walking down the street buck ass or public sex no one really cared that much. Heck last time he was in the Underworld he saw a woman walk down the street in the smallest pair of shorts ever and a tube top and barely any devils gave her a second glance. He guessed he could thank many of the members of the supernatural being alive during the times of ancient Greece and Rome for that.

Jazz's blush was atomic at this point, "I-I didn't known you were dating anyone…"

"I'm not."

Cue awkward silence on Jazz's part.

"I'm gonna go take my shower." With that he left the redhead standing in an embarrassed paralysis state. ' _Geeze she's acting like a virgin walking in on an orgy or something…'_ Danny inwardly mocked the budding therapist/ phycologist. ' _Wait…'_ His eyes widened, ' _I don't think Jazz ever had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, could it be that..? Wow, we really are like black and white.'_ Where he was steeped in the supernatural she didn't even believe in the possibility of its existence, his ability with a typical school curriculum was average while she was a half step away from being labeled a prodigy in several subjects, he held power be it physical, mystical, or political, she knew how to throw a punch and paid only a quarter mind to most politics, he had physical skills and aptitude on par with an Olympian without the use of his powers, she was reasonably fit. He slept around and had some major issues stemming from his family relationship and the abandonment of his friends, she was most likely a virgin who was studying to deal with people with his issues. She just saw her sibling walk out of their room after a night of sex, he was the one who just had it.

' _Why do I get the feeling that Jazz is going to be really annoying after this?'_ Danny wondered to himself. Sure she was studying to be a therapist or something, but she never paid attention before so why change now right? Right. He was probably worried about nothing.

* * *

 **Like all my opening chapters this was mostly intro to the story and such. For those who want to know right off the bat at this point in the timeline Issei has not been reincarnated yet, Danny, Rias, and Sono are the same age, and everything that happened in the Danny Phantom cannon outside of Phantom Planet happened with some tweeks due to the absense of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz along with many ghosts getting a power and skill boost.**

 **Like I always say, tell me what you think, leave a REVIEW, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories if you can!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	2. Chapter 2- News of a Nun

**Right so a few things: 1) I never honestly thought anyone would care about this crossover which is why it took so long to update, it is only because someone left a review specifically asking for this story to be updated that I even remembered that I had it. 2) As anyone who reads my other stories knows I usually update on Sunday, but this chapter wasn't ready till Monday and I didn't realize I didn't post it until today Tuesday so here it is on a weird day to update for me. 3) Again as those who read my other stories know I write stories that are based mostly on interaction of characters broken up by fights every couple chapters or whenever I can fit one in organically so don't expect Danny to go fight Vali or something any time soon in this story, that said I hope you still give it a chance.**

 **If you like this story and want to support me go to my P at re on at: P at re on.c om (slash) wingdknight**

 **My Pat re on is ahead of my two more well liked stories posted on this site and those who support me there can request one shots or call for updates to their favorite stories. Now that my self advertizing is over, lets get to the chapter. Read, Enjoy, REVIEW, Follow, Favorite. You all know the drill.**

* * *

School for Danny was… frustrating to say the least. Between knowing for a fact that he would use next to nothing that was taught to him after high school, to the isolation, ostracization, and bullying, he would rather be practically anywhere else. Seriously why was he there? He knew enough math to do taxes and set a budget, he could get a masters degree in astronomy if he took the test right then, he was taught both traditional history and supernatural history by a master of Time, he could piolet five different kinds of air and spacecraft, he had the training and physic of a special forces operative, and he was the _king_ of an entire _dimension._ There was literally _nothing_ for him to gain by going to school other than to keep some of his associates happy and his own stubbornness that told him to finish what he started.

It wasn't until after two periods of pure boredom that he got respite in the form of lunch and a much welcome phone call.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" Danny asked the biker ghost over the line. Johnny Thirteen and his girlfriend Kitty had been a short term enemies for Danny back in his first year of being a half-breed, but after some drama where Johnny planned on using his 'sister' to save Kitty's afterlife the three got along well enough. Nowadays the biker was given a pass by Danny to ride around in the human world so long as he kept out of trouble and kept an ear and eye open for anything that might be of importance in the supernatural world.

"Believe it or not I actually heard something you might be interested in that isn't a bounty hunting gig or a blossoming war." The undead biker told him.

"Oh?" Danny asked intrigued.

"Yeah. Turns out that there's some drama going down in the Church." Johnny told him, "Apparently some big shot Holy Maiden with a high level healing Sacred Gear saved a devil's ass a couple days ago, she didn't know or anything but the big guys don't seem to care. She's been kicked out of the Church and branded a witch and a heretic. Only sixteen and kicked out of the sheltered life she always knew. Sucks don't it?"

Danny scowled at the information, "Yeah it does." He growled, "Do you know what happened to her after she left the Church?"

"Kitty and I know the general place she is now, but not what she's up to or if another faction took her in yet." The biker told him.

"Find her." Danny ordered, "Tell her you serve me and tell her that I'm offering sanctuary. If her Gear is strong enough to garner enough attention from the Church to secure her a prominent position we can't leave her out for the Fallen or Devils to grab while she's vulnerable."

"So we're gonna nab her instead?" Johnny asked.

"No, we are going to give her a place to stay and the protection of a faction. What she does after she gets her feet under her in the real world is up to her, but she deserves the chance to make a choice." Danny told him.

"Right." He mumbled, "I'll grab Kitty and we'll head over to where the girl was last reported, should hopefully find her in a day or so." The ghost told his boss.

"Good. When you do bring her to Amity, I'll talk to her myself and have something set up for her."

"Roger that boss." The biker confirmed and hung up.

Danny put his phone back in his pocket and stood up with his empty lunch tray. Most would find it odd that the leader of an entire mythical faction would even care about some cast off healer from the Church, but those people don't know the mental aspect of ghosts. Like his genetic donors believed ghosts were driven by an obsession that was the highlight of their personality and influenced all of their decision making processes, what they didn't understand was that not only were these obsessions rarely pure evil- which they thought all were- or good instead being a mix of good and evil just as the humans ghosts spawned from were. His own obsession was a mix of 'protection' and 'peace'. The elder Fentons would say his 'protection' meant a singular object or place and that he would kill anyone who went near it without hesitation, and that 'peace' meant nothing being alive and oblivion. An idealist would say he wanted to protect his loved ones from all harm and that he wanted everyone to get along with no conflict in the world.

As a rational person would guess, the truth leaned closer to the latter.

He wanted to protect the good and innocent people of the world as best he could and he wanted to maintain and bring about peace. However this did not mean he was a pacifist. Danny knew that war and conflict were ways of the world, so instead of destroying himself trying to remove it all, he instead sought to minimize it. He grew stronger and made his warrior subjects train so that they would not be easy targets, he hunted down and killed those who desired nothing more than war and bloodshed, and he found people like the Holy Maiden the Church had just kicked out that could embroil a faction into thinking they could better wage a full out war and either took them under his own banner so that they were not used, or he _removed_ them from play. Permanently.

The Church and Heaven, Devils, and the Fallen were his biggest problems by far.

None of the fools leading three of the largest and most dangerous factions out there seemed to have the desire or will to actually _lead_ their people despite being more than capable of doing so. He knew, he met several of them. It would undoubtedly come back to haunt them someday, that much was obvious.

None of their leaders held a firm enough grip on them to keep things even relatively peaceful in the pantheon. The Angels left everything to the Church, doing nothing but preaching that they were the instruments of God's will and were to spread His teachings, which lead to half the people there having their heads so far up their asses that several groups have committed some of the worst sins possible and the rest of the Churches gave them what amounted minimal punishments, decried the sinners and then used whatever they accomplished to their advantage.

The Fallen were lead officially by Azazel, but the perverted scientist left the whole organization to be run by his underlings, who in turn only controlled the people directly under them, which lead to most of the faction to be lead by whatever upstart with a loud voice and slightly higher than average power levels to do whatever they want. This of course has lead to several splinter cells popping up in the organization that rarely did anything positive for the relations of the greater group.

Then there was the Devils. He knew Serafall Leviathan and got a first hand account about the issues there. The four Satan wanted to do good, and they were far more involved with their faction than the others, but they refused to do anything that put them directly in opposition with the elders and clan leaders of the Underworld out of fear of kickstarting a new civil war amongst them. Like what happened to the Nekosho. A couple asshats decide to order the execution of an entire race out of fear? Sorry, nothing can be done. The fools put public declarations of bounties for the heads of members of the species! Honestly, the only reason that group wasn't at war with at least a half dozen other groups is because of two of their Satan being in the top 10 strongest existences.

Dropping his trey in the trash the young king was about to head to his next class when the overhead speakers broke through the din of the cafeteria. " _Would Danny Fenton please report to the counselor's office. Danny Fenton to the counselor's office."_

Danny blinked confused. Why was he being called to the school counselor's office? Sure he would freely admit that he was far from being the most mentally well adjusted person out there- his promiscuity made that clear-, but none of his issues were ever shown in school, in fact he had done a very admirable job of fading into the background of the school, other than when Dash targeted him no one really registered his existence. Which was good, it was easier to live a secret double life when he didn't have personal obligations to fulfill or people to make excuses to. But that did lead back to the question, why was he being called to see the coun… sel… or.

Jazz.

' _Damn it, I_ _ **knew**_ _her catching me would come back to bite me in the ass, I just didn't think it would be this soon. Fuck she probably got the damn counselor to agree to talk to me about the emotional impacts of sex or some crap. Wouldn't be surprised if the nurse is there too to give me a lecture about STDs or something. I'm a supernatural being with regeneration abilities and magic antibodies for Clockwork's sake, I can't even get STDs!'_ Danny internally raved.

Sighing in resignation of the fact that he would be forced to sit through the painful to endure lectures Danny stated the relatively short walk to the front offices of the school by which the counselor's office was located.

Arriving at the office of one Mr. Mackey, the counselor of Casper High, Danny gave a quick polite knock and was called in by the middle aged county employee. Now when the half-breed opened the door he had expected to see Mr. Mackey and the school nurse Mrs. Rey, who to his credit were both there along with his sister whom he also kind of expected, but the other people who greater him on the other side of the door he hadn't thought of being in attendance.

There were his 'parents' whom he probably should have expected if this meeting was going to be about what he thought it was, along with the Manson and the Foleys the children of which he hadn't talked to since freshman year and the elders of whom he hadn't even _seen_ since the same year. ' _What the hell are they doing here?'_ He asked himself. It wasn't like he was close to them anymore, he wasn't close to anyone in the mundane world really.

But did Jazz know that when she set this whole thing up? Probably not.

' _So because I was stupid enough not to rap a damn towel around myself before leaving my room or just going fucking invisible I'm going to have to slough through a freaking intervention about my sex life. Which I already know isn't healthy and have already started to deal with. Slowly. I'm getting better at least. *Sigh* this is the universe's way of punishing me for my forbidden existence isn't it?'_

"Hello Daniel." Mr. Mackey greeted the senior student, "Why don't you have a seat m'kay? We want to have a talk with you."

' _This is going to suck.'_

* * *

 **Just a bit about Danny's viewpoints, a little bit of 'ha ha sucks to be you' humorish type stuff, and a promise for a therapy session next chapter! I got the idea for the therapy when I thought: With all the mental, physical, and emotional pain and stress heroes go through, how do none of their friends/families who don't know about the heroing not suspect something is up? What would like, Gwen Stacy or MJ Watson have done when they knew Peter in college and saw him during one of his internal crises was going on? And now you know why I am doing the therapy chapter next.**

 **Also yes Mr. Mackey is a shameless and obvious reference to South Park. Love that show.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, please be sure to leave a REVIEW and have a good day everybody!**

 **Wingd Knight out**

* * *

 _P at re on.c om (slash) wingdknight_


	3. Chapter 3- Intervention

**Okay my poll with what I should do about my block said I should take a break so as to limit the chances of me posting crap content, so for the next six or so weeks 'Reborn Dragon Rebirth' will not be getting an update, but if anyone want to read the next two chapters for it they are posted on my P at re on. That being said, this chapter ain't the best for a few reasons. One, as much as I like the concept of double life therapy and all that, I have never actually been in therapy or part of an intervention so... yeah. Two, I wrote this in like three days flat as opposed to four like I normally do with a fifth for editing.**

 **After this chapter I will not post until the same story is at least one chapter ahead on my P at re on, preferably more but given how fast I write that's a shot in the dark. Just so you all know. Next week may be a blank one. Not sure yet. Might post a one off here and the next chapter for this story over there. I'll think about it.**

 **Also speaking of one shots, my story 'A Secret Bloodline' has gotten like not views, zero follows or favorites, and only one review. It is by far my lowest grossing story yet in every regard. Please, give it some attention. You don't have to like it but still. It's the first of its plot type too!**

 **Okay enough of that, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"So I'm guessing this is about what happened this morning." Danny stated as he sat down in one of the room's lightly padded chairs.

His mother coughed into a closed hand awkwardly, "Y-yes Danny. Jazz told us about the… encounter the two of you had this morning."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Tucker asked, "Sam and I were just told to come here to 'help Danny' or something."

The teen in question rolled his eyes, "Jazz caught me naked when I was going to take a shower this morning to wash off the smell of sex on me." He explained to the tech geek.

Tucker's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Dude!" the technogeek shouted obviously amazed. The beanie wearing boy leaned forward, "Who was the girl? Was she hot?" He asked with a grin.

Danny raised a single brow in turn "Her name is Kuroka, a regular of mine you could say. And it really isn't a big deal. I don't know why any of us are here."

"It's a big deal Daniel because you do not seem to realize the dangers and importance of physical relationships." Mrs. Rey told the half breed. Not that she knew what he was.

"I'm aware of the dangers Mrs. Rey. Trust me, I'm fine." Danny said exasperated.

"Obviously you aren't Danny." Maddie told her son, "Jazz and I checked your room. We found your little scorebook. Eighty five names. In _two years._ Where do you even meet these women? What if you catch some kind of disease from them or God forbid get one of them pregnant?"

Danny looked at the woman with a dull look. "You think I am so stupid as to not check to make sure the women I sleep with are clean? Honestly how dumb do you have to be to just jump in bed with anyone willing to spread their legs without some kind of caution?" Of course he didn't actually check at all seeing as his mythical biology prevents him from catching anything like that but this way he could subtly insult his parents and their belief in him. "As for getting any of them pregnant…" The lord of lost souls clenched his fists. "Did you ever stop to think that _maybe_ just _maybe_ doing experiments using what you yourselves call the 'essence of the dead' around children might not be the best idea?" He asked angrily. It was real anger too.

"Experiments with _what_ around children?!" Mrs. Rey asked affronted, the other occupants in the room looking at the Fenton parents with shock and disgust.

Jack Fenton swallowed loudly. "Dan-o…" He tried only to be cut off by his son.

"I'm almost completely sterile." He growled, "An average man might have a one in ten chance of getting a girl pregnant if both are unprotected, I have less than one in ten million." The exact chances without him using fertility spells or calling in favors from certain gods and/or goddesses was one in nineteen million fourteen thousand six hundred and four. It was amazing how accurate magic could be.

Not knowing about that part the members of this little intervention winced. "Speaking of," Danny went on, "Jazz you might want to get yourself tested. Unlike me you don't have the benefit of constantly producing reproductive material so you might be completely out of luck." He told his now ashen faced sister who rapped her arms protectively around her midsection. "Yeah pretty scary having the option taken from you isn't it?" Danny asked rhetorically "Even if you weren't planning on it the reality that having a blood child might be beyond your grasp is more than a bit painful."

"Are you implying that the reason you are sleeping with all these different women is in the hopes that one _will_ get pregnant?" Mrs. Rey asked slowly.

Danny shook his head, "No. I have sex with so many women because it's fun and good stress relief." he said with a shrug. "Though I will admit that one night stands lost their charm a while ago. Over the past… six months I think I've only added about seven names to my list. I've been keeping mostly with Ember, Kuroka, and Serafall recently." He told them without shame or embarrassment talking about one's sexual life around their parents brought about. Said parents were looking far from comfortable however. In fact it seemed that they had taken all the embarrassment that their son didn't feel and took it upon themselves to provide it.

"M'kay but Daniel you do understand that there are more repercussions from sex than STDs and pregnancy correct?" Mr. Mackey asked him.

"If you are talking about emotional repercussions don't worry. Like I said it's all for fun. The girls and I know that." Danny assured him.

"Mhmm. What about those three you mentioned spending more time with than the others? Amber, Kiroka, and Sera was it?"

"Ember, Kuroka, and Serafall." He corrected, "And what about them? I told you its all just for fun."

"Are you sure they see it that way?" The counselor asked him.

Danny sighed, honestly this was getting a bit annoying. "Look Ember has an on again off again boyfriend and we only meet up when they are on the outs so I know there isn't anything to worry about there." ' _Of course they have been 'off' for about a year now… maybe she finally dumped his ass for good.'_ "As for Kuroka, she told me the first day we met that she wants to have a large family one day and she knows I'm pretty much incapable of giving her that. Again no problem there." ' _Though she does know about some of the favors a few gods owe me, she might actually want me to give her a litter now that I think about it. Eh, maybe in a few years. I already have my hands full with raising Dani and I doubt Kuroka would be able to peacefully raise a family with her current criminal status.'_ "Serafall, I'll be honest, I can never really tell but she knows what I do and hasn't said anything about it so again, I doubt her thinking its something more is an issue." ' _Though again she has been dropping hints about not being opposed to being a part of a harem. Horny little minx. Hard to believe sometimes her sin as a Devil isn't lust.'_

"Just because you don't _think_ there are any effects doesn't mean there aren't m'kay." Mackey told him. "Now I know that a lot of kids in your generation think that sex is meaningless and all that but that isn't true. More than just hormones it takes a certain amount of trust and willingness to be vulnerable to have sex with someone." He explained, "It makes us feel good you see and we want to share that with people we care about m'kay."

"I don't even remember a good half of the women I've slept with names'." Danny deadpanned. "Try again for a dollar?"

The balding man looked the teen in the eye with a more intense look than before, "Hmm, could it be that you are mistaking the feelings you get when you sleep with these women as love Danny? Do you want to be loved but don't know how to really get it?" He asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Is this your way of asking about my relationship with my parents?" He asked in turn.

"If that is how you see it, it could be." The counselor told him.

The boy sighed again "Oh for the love of- For the past two years I've not only been sexually active but been having several of the girls over to our house where they slept in my room. There have been times when we didn't leave bed for a long weekend save using the toilet and none of these three," he pointed his thumb at his family, "had the slightest idea that I wasn't a virgin. They also don't seem to know that before today Sam, Tucker, and I haven't actually talked since we were fourteen." Danny told the man, "What does that tell you?"

"That maybe you are using these women as a surrogate for the relationship you don't have with your parents, sister, and I guess former friends." Mr. Makey told him, "That it isn't all just fun like you claim."

Danny blinked, "You think I am imprinting my desire for a mother on the women I sleep with." He said slowly, "What you think I got an Oedipus complex or something?"

"That isn't what I meant Danny." Mackey assured him, "I just mean that you want some kind of loving relationship and don't care where it comes from."

"That doesn't sound much better." Even if it was kinda true.

"Would you rather he say you want to fuck your mother?" Sam asked.

"I'd rather he stop insisting that something meaningless defines my personality and subconscious." He snapped back. "Seriously none of you know _jack shit_ about me other than the fact that I'm promiscuous. A personality flaw that I've already been working on eliminating. Stop acting like you know who I am, what I feel, and what I want." he hissed.

"Danny look," Maddie cut in, "Your father and I know that we weren't the best parents, but we _are_ sorry. You are right, we don't know you but we w _ant to_ , if you let us."

Danny gave her a dull looks, "You know I might be more inclined to believe that if one, it didn't take your fear that I was some STD laiden multi baby daddy to get you to give a rat's ass, and two, if you came to talk to _me_ instead of putting this clusterfuck together first." He told her as he stood up from his seat. "I'm done with this. I have nothing I need to defend and you have nothing worth hearing." he stated. Giving the assembled people one last look the Satan level ghost stalked out of the room, ignoring any calls to come back.

Was it childish? Yes. Did he particularly care? … Maybe a little. He could have handled it better that much he would freely admit, but he didn't like dealing with people who thought they knew everything, that they knew what was best while everyone else was blind. The only know it all he respected and could deal with was Clockwork, and that was because the man really _did_ know everything and what was best. Kind of hard to argue with the man who kept the timeline on the best track possible to keep peace. Danny had seen timelines that the Master of Time had prevented from taking root, he had seen worlds where Clockwork never existed or simply didn't care about the happenings of the universe beyond observing. More often than not it wasn't pretty.

Speaking of Clockwork Danny was due to meet up with him soon. He didn't actually say what the meeting would be about though, only that Danny was to be at his tower that Friday at seven o'clock sharp. It was a vague summons that really should have irritated the king, but again this was Clockwork, the closest being to being all knowing there was ever since the God of Abraham died. Hell he might be _more_ all knowing than He was. Or just as all knowing… Danny really didn't know how to measure all knowingness, Clockwork tried to explain it once but all Danny was able to get out of it was that time was kind of like a stream and that each choice was a little split from it, sometimes the splits rejoin the main course, other times they go on to create their own streams, and sometimes they hit an obstacle or are absorbed into the dirt and its journey ends.

At least that's what Danny _thinks_ he was saying. Time was weird, and destiny was even weirder. Sometimes it really was easier and better to just shut up and do what you are told. Sometimes. Not often. Honestly if more members of the supernatural world thought for themselves Danny wouldn't have to put up with half the shit he did.

Oh well, he had missed his last classes for the day anyway, might as well do a sweep of the city to make sure no ghosts tore through the vale today then go to the Zone to check up on Dani. Or maybe he'd go meet up with some of his associates in one of the pantheons, those meetings usually brought some kind of entertainment with them, he could use a good fight or pint of ale right about now, that stupid intervention thing really wound him up.

He really should have just stayed in bed that morning like he wanted to. It would have been so much less irritating to deal with the detention for skipping school than to deal with his 'loving' parents. Bah they'd forget about him again within the next couple of days.

They always did.

* * *

 **As you may have noticed I have decided on the women who have the potential to be Danny's love interests them being Ember, Kuroka, and Serafall. Please remember that these would just be the girls he actually cares for and he can and will be sleeping with others in this story. Also I might- _might_ \- add a fourth girl to the one's he actually loves. I already have the girl in mind so don't start calling for one I'm just trying to decide if I should add her.**

 **Also Dani is in this. I know many of you were wondering about that. She will be an infant or a toddler in this story, showing her actual age as if for whatever reason she wasn't force grown. I may go into detail about the specifics later on in the story. As it is she is in fact a clone in this universe but as with many stories where she is a part of the cast Danny sees her as a daughter.**

 **And I think that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it, be sure to follow, favorite, and of course REVIEW!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	4. Chapter 4- Talks and Future Plans

**Yes this took a long time, yes it has been a bit since I last posted something on FF, there are reasons for this. Mostly that my actual life required more attention than usual due to visiting relatives and graduations along with a flood hitting the city near me and my helping with cleanup. For those who care and because I need to stick this in as much as possible, this chapter was posted a good two and a half weeks ago on my P at re on along with the next chapter for this story. So go check that out. Or by me a coffee if you don't want to have a long term commitment. Both works too.**

 **Next story to be updated will be Reborn Dragon Rebirth- its already half done so it should be out on P at re on by the end of the week. After that its up in the air. Might make a one shot, might do a comission if one of my P at re ons or someone who buys me two coffees asks for one, might make a story involving John Constantine because he's awesome. Don't know yet.**

 **Any way, here you go, chapter 4 of Phantom DxD. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Danny expected the next few days saw the Fenton adults return to their normal behavior of ignoring basically everything their children did, the only change being that they put several security cameras around and inside their house that Danny guessed were for capturing images of the women he brought home. As if he would ever be so careless as to be caught, the morning with Jazz notwithstanding.

Now it was Friday and school had just let out. He had a few hours to kill till he had to meet up with Clockwork for whatever assignment the Master of Time saw fit to give him and he had no idea what to do. The only other thing he had to do was talk to the girl the church had kicked out, heck he had even already gotten a townhouse bought and set up for her when she arrived, but Johnny and Kitty had contacted him at lunch again, and while they had found the nun that had been excommunicated they wouldn't be arriving until the next day around noon. If it was just Johnny and Kitty they would have been able to make the trip in two hours or so but they had to slow down due to the Holy Woman's vulnerability.

So yeah, nothing to do… Maybe he could stop by Ember's place and see if she really was done with Skulker for good like he had thought during the intervention Jazz set up. If nothing else it would put the matter to rest in his mind.

A choice made Danny began to look for a place he could disappear so he could fly above the clouds and make a portal to the Ghost Zone, but before he could find one a familiar voice called his name.

"Danny!" Sam called out to the other dark haired teen.

With a sigh Danny shifted to face the goth girl and raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him. Not only was Sam approaching him for the first time in years, but following her were three other gothic teens, the school hippy girl, Tucker, and the four nerds- all male- that made up the school computer programming club. This didn't make any sense. People from Casper didn't seek out Danny other than Dash when the blonde wanted an organic punching bag that wouldn't cry, run, or fight back. Not only that but the supernatural king was positive that the approaching groups did not normally interact. At all.

"Sam." Danny nodded his head in acknowledgment when the girl and the group she was leading reached him, "what do you want?" He asked.

Sam smirked at the boy and gustered to the group that stood awkwardly behind her, "I figured that you know how to have a good time. SoI gathered up some friends, got Tucker to gather up his group so my parents don't go anal on me, and told them that we were doing whatever it is you do on a Friday night."

Danny blinked slowly, "so you decided to make a group that would follow me without ever bothering to ask?" He said blandly, "why would you even want to join me? You don't know anything about what I do."

Sam shrugged, "given what I found out recently about you I figured you have to at least know where to find some good parties. I'm always up for that and these guys could benefit from getting out and going to a party or something." She told him, "so, what's the plan for the night big guy?" She joked, though given that Danny was six-two, and would likely grow a bit more given how big his father was, it was accurate.

"I was planning on stopping by Ember's place for a while before I have to meet up with a friend of mine." Danny told her blandly, "Nothing any of you would want to come for."

Sam looked a little surprised for a second before a small smirk grew on her face, "Ember huh? Wasn't that one of the names you dropped in Mr. Mackey's room? One of your big three squeezes right?"

The living ghost frowned, "Not how I would put it, but essentially yes." He told her, "So you see, you will have to find your own fun Sam."

The vegan waved him off, "Don't think that you can get rid of us that easily Danny. You said you were going to see someone you know after meeting up with Ember yeah? We could join you for that." She suggested, clearly dead set on finding a party to attend.

Danny just shook his head, "Tempus isn't a party person, the meeting is a business thing."

Sam just looked more intrigued at the prospect, "Is he your drug dealer or something? What's he got in stock?"

He scowled in response, "He's not a drug dealer, nor do I take any drugs." He told her firmly, "We are having a meeting about some party that got out of hand and how we can keep it from happening again." He lied. Well kinda lied. The meeting was probably more about some 'fight' that got out of hand not a 'party' but the objective was the same. Don't let it happen again. At least that's what a lot of their meetings involved.

"So he's the party planner then." Sam stated the grin on her face saything that she thought she had gotten an important piece of information out of the boy. What was with her? She finds out Danny sleeps around and now she wants to go to the places she thinks he goes to find the girls he beds? Was she really that backed up in the sex department or was he missing something?

"Again no. At best you can say he's the one who points me in the right direction to find a party." If by party one means potential war. "Look if you really want me to take you partying or if you are just trying to get into a situation where we end up fucking I'll see if I can get something together for next weekend, but I'm kind of busy for the next few days so if you would excuse me." He nudged the much shorter girl aside and walked past her.

Ignoring any further attempts from the girl and her group at getting his attention the blue eyed teen slipped around a corner of the school building, vanishing from sight as he did so and taking off into the sky. He may only have access to part of his power in his human form but he was still at a level byond most beings and could move incredibly fast.

Now he would have just teleported to Ember's if she lived in the same dimension that he was in, but teleporting between worlds was slower and drew more attention than the teleportation he could use when transporting through a single world. As such in order to avoid being caught it was better for him to use a portal, it was faster than cross dimension teleportation and while it wasn't the most subtle of things it was a lot less likely to be seen by mundanes than the bright lights of inter world teleporting.

Reaching a height far above the people of Amity Danny quickly glanced left and right, making sure there was no air traffic before he raised his hand and focused his considerable power in a way shown to him by the likes of Wulf and Clockwork. Before his eyes an acid green mass of swirling energy appeared. This was a portal into one of the lands of the dead, in particular the land of lost souls, the Ghost Zone.

Stepping into the seemingly barely contained chaos that was the rip between worlds Danny found himself exactly where he wanted the portal to lead, right outside the door to Ember's pocket realm in the Zone. Every ghost had a small pocket realm the size of a house or so, or they had an island or such, some that were older, more powerful, or were grouped together had city sized islands or pocket realms. It sure was nice that was for sure.

Knocking twice on the door to signal his presser Danny entered without waiting for a reply. What? They were sleeping together regularly and he was the king, it's not like it was a home invasion. "Ember!" Danny called out, "you here?" He asked to the empty air of the small house sized realm.

"Yeah Dipstick I'm here! I'll be right down!" The blue haired rocket responded from somewhere in the house.

Nodding to himself at her words Danny walked over into the woman's living room and dropped down onto the worn couch she kept there. ' _Wait a second.'_ Danny thought to himself, ' _what exactly do I plan on doing? Am I just going to like ask "hey Ember I just noticed that you and Skulker haven't been a thing for like ten months now and I wanted to know if that's a permanent thing"? Just because I'm sleeping with the woman doesn't mean I can act without tact.'_ He silently monologues.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the ghost woman in question. Ember McLain, the pale skinned, flaming blue haired rocker chick that had gathered fame in both the mundane and supernatural worlds over the past three years. Normally Ember wore tight black leather pants and a single sleeve black croptop that hugged her breasts but she apparently decided to forgo her usual attire for this little informal meeting. In fact she seems to have decided to forgo nearly all her clothing for this talk, wearing only a pair of sheer undergarments. Heck her hair wasn't even in its usual flaming ponytail, instead cascading down her back in blue waves of normal hair.

"So what did you want to talk about Dipstick?" Ember asked blandly, falling onto the couch beside Danny.

Instead of answering right away Danny spent a moment taking in her nearly exposed form with a ravenous look in his eyes before he spoke, "that can wait." He told her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against his chest, getting a coy and satisfied looking smile from the girl. ' _She planned this.'_ Danny concluded, "for now there are other things to do."

Three hours later Danny left the rocker's lair with tousled hair, disheveled clothes and his question answered. Turns out that Ember and skulker _were_ done for good. The robotic huntsman had missed some important date or something for the last time to go off looking for some rare beast and Ember decided that enough was enough. Danny wasn't too sure where that left he and Ember's relationship now that such knowledge was in the open but he would deal with it as it came. To be honest he was fine with whatever outcome came about.

Shaking thoughts of any possible romances between him and Ember from his head Danny saw that he had arrived at Clockwork's tower, a spire structure that was seen as one of the most important places not only of the Ghost faction, but was considered by many to be one of the most important locals of the entire supernatural world. Yeah, Clockwork was respected big time.

Checking his watch to make sure that he had arrived at the proper time the young king entered his mentor's domain stealing himself for what he was sure would be a very serious talk. The man wasn't one to call Danny over for a mere cup of hot chocolate or something after all. No, they met at Phantom Keep for things like that. The Clocktower was for serious business.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork greeted from his place watching the countless monitors he used to help focus his sight across space and time, "right on time. Even with the little detour you took to miss McLain domain. Good to see in the present that you know how to handle your schedule well."

Danny sighed at the old spirit's words, "of course you know about that. You know everything. Just please tell me you didn't watch us?" While he was down with a lot of stuff when it came to his sex life the thought of the closest thing he had to a dependable father figure watching him was not one of them.

"I turned away as soon as you walked through her door." Clockwork promised his king. "Now to discuss why I called you here." The red eyed specter shifted the subject to why they were there in the first place. "A splinter group of the Fallen Angle faction has begun making plans to steal Excalibur fragments from the Church." Clockwork told him.

Danny scowled at the news. The Excalibur fragments- while nowhere near as powerful as they were when they were a single blade, or even as strong as the fractions they were split into would suggest- were dangerous weapons that were both highly coveted by the followers of Heaven but also seen as a symbol of their power. If the Fallen stole them, any of them, they could easily use it to cause an inter faction incident if the theft alone didn't kick start another war.

"Where is the splinter group based?" Danny all but demanded, "I'll take them out now."

Clockwork however shook his head, "No Daniel, I did not call you for that just yet."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, "if the Fallen get those blades it could very well mean War!"

"True, but the shortest path to true peace among the Abrahamic factions requires the swords to be stolen first." He explained, "I called you here so that you may prepare. In six weeks you will be going to Japan to stop the one who runs the splinter group and later take place in the peace accords." Clockwork told Danny, "you will be gone for several days to take care of this issue and I figured with the current situation you are going through with your family and former friends you would like the opportunity to form some kind of excuse." He said sagely.

Wincing slightly at the reminder of the drama going down in his mundane life Danny nodded his head in thanks to the older ghost. Given his contacts it shouldn't be too hard to throw something together that would allow him to spend a few days out of country without suspicion.

"Oh and Daniel." Clockwork called to the now departing half breed, "there will be a party next week in Lincolnville that would be good to bring your little group of admirers to."

Danny looked back over his shoulder at the time Ghost, his eye twitching slightly but he nodded all the same. Sometimes being allies with someone who knows basically everything was a real pain in the ass.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too bad. For those who want to read it (and I know there are at least a few) I will be writing the missing scenes for this story and posting them only on tier 2 of my P at re on. Incentive bitches.**

 **Now next chapter involves Danny talking to Asia and bringing her into Caspar for the first time, along with a showing of Dash being an ass. I'm not to happy with the second half of it, but I did my best.**

 **Like I said next story to be updated will be 'Reborn Dragon Rebirth' on P at re on and after that its a crapshoot. See you all next time!**

 **Wingd Knigth out.**

 **PS: I do not care if you post flames or negative reviews on my stories, I read them and consider them all the same to help improve my work, but if you want to criticizes me or my writing, log in and don't use a damn Guest post. It makes it impossible to talk to you about the issues you have with my works. This happened recently on the original Reborn Dragon. A story that I went on record saying I didn't like how I wrote it and scrapped it! Seriously does no one read these things? Ugh.**


	5. Chapter 5- Recruitment and the First Day

**Here we go, chapter 5! Now this has been up for some time on my P at re on for those who care, and the next chapter is already published there as well, along with some exclusive content and several other advance chapters for my works. If you want to support me and/or get access to these things please check it out.**

 **Also I would like to apologize for how long it took for this to come out, I want to keep ahead on P at re on so while this chapter has been done for a while, I neglected to work on chapter 6 for a long time which effected the posting of this chapter here. This is because I shifted most of my focus back to my main work 'Reborn Dragon Rebirth' and thus this one has been pushed aside. Though luckily not nearly as much as many of my other stories (I really have a lot that are not completed).**

 **But enough about that. Read, Review, Follow, Favorite and above all- Enjoy!**

* * *

The day after his meeting with Clockwork Danny walked into the townhouse he had bought to put the excommunicated nun in at half past noon. He figured by that point that Johnny and Kitty would have been able to get both the nun and her stuff set up in the house and his faction's hopefully new charge would be ready to talk to him.

If he was lucky this would go better than the last potential living member of his faction he met. The ass thought that a freaking low level illusion Sacred Gear made him the deadliest there was. Danny ended up killing the bastard after he found out he used his Gear to rape three different women. Piece of shit.

He found her waiting nervously in the living room, fidgeting on the couch and staring at her folded hands. Hearing him enter the former nun looked up toward him with a lost look in her green eyes. It was obvious that getting kicked out of the Church that she had spent her entire life serving had hit her pretty hard.

"Do you speak english?" Danny asked casually taking a seat of his own across from the girl.

"Yes I do." The girl replied with a noticeable italian accent.

" _Would you prefer if we spoke in Italian instead?"_ He suggested. Anything to make the situation a little more comfortable for her.

The blonde gave a small smile, " _If we could."_ She thanked him.

Danny gave the girl a brief nod, deciding it was time to get started on what they were there for, " _What is your name?"_ He asked her.

" _Asia Argento."_ She told him.

 _"_ _Do you know who I am?"_

 _"_ _The people who found me said you were the Phantom. The Church told me that you were in charge of purgatory."_ She supplied, wincing slightly at the mention of the Church. " _Is that true? Are you really that Phantom?"_

" _I am Phantom, but saying that I run Purgatory would be false."_ He corrected her, " _Purgatory is more or less the waiting room for souls going to Heaven or Hell. I run the Land of Lost Souls, also called the Ghost World and the Ghost Zone."_ He explained, " _It is where souls go instead of Purgatory due to some kind of link to the mortal planes of existence, and they tend to stay far longer."_ Seeing Asia nod her head in understanding Danny moved on, " _Do you know why I had some of my subjects bring you here?"_

" _Not really."_ She admitted, " _All I was told was that you wanted to offer me shelter from the other factions."_

 _"_ _That is correct."_ He told her, " _You may not realize it, but having a healing type Sacred Gear, especially one as powerful as yours is said to be, could be a huge boon that many would not hesitate to exploit."_ Danny said.

" _Oh."_ Asia said softly, " _Is that what you want in exchange for giving me shelter? For me to use my Twilight Healing on your soldiers?"_ She asked worriedly.

Danny shook his head, " _No. The opposite in fact. If you joined me I could assure that other groups would not use you as a way to increase their military power."_ He revealed, " _I want to keep the world at the greatest level of peace I can, and part of doing that is keeping potential war variables out of the hands of those who want to start a war themselves."_

" _So you don't want to use my Gear?"_ She asked unbelievingly.

" _My people are already dead Asia."_ He reminded her, " _With that territory comes being extremely hard to put down for good. Nearly impossible in fact seeing as purely physical attacks already don't affect us leaving only magic as an option. Also we all have regeneration factors. Believe me when I say your Gear is of no use to us. I am asking you to join my faction only to prevent others from using you so that they may abuse your power and to allow you the chance to choose your own path. You deserve having a choice about your future."_ Danny assured her.

" _T- Thank you."_ Asia said happily, " _I was worried about what I would do after I ran out of the funds the Church gave me when they… when they excommunicated me."_ She admitted.

" _They didn't give you many options did they? It's almost like they wanted you to be snatched up by another group."_ Danny observed.

" _I do not think that the Church would be that cruel."_ Asia defended her old faction, " _It is more likely that they were merely testing my faith."_

" _Faith can only do so much without resource and action."_ Danny pointed out, " _But that does not matter anymore. Welcome to the Ghost Faction."_ He told her with a smile holding his hand out to shake.

With a smile of her own Asia grasped the offered hand as firmly as she could- which wasn't that firm even by mundane standards- and just like that she would start her new life away from the Church on her own terms.

" _You can't live your life without an education and some kind of degree, so you start at Casper High on Monday."_ Danny told her.

Okay in retrospect maybe having Asia join his school wasn't the best plan. Sure it had the benefit of keeping her close by so he could protect her, Casper for all its _many_ faults did have a pretty good standing academically, and she wouldn't even be the first transfer student to ever grace the highly biased school's halls, but there was one tiny little issue that Danny had overlooked.

Asia didn't have anyone to turn to other than himself. And Danny had recently been outed- thanks to Sam telling that group she had put together the week before- as the most promiscuous member of the student body.

" _L-Lord Phantom, why is everyone staring at us?"_ Asia asked the older boy nervously in her mother tongue.

" _Call me Danny when we are in public Asia. As for why they are staring, lets just say some old acquaintances of mine don't know how to keep their mouths shut and sentient beings love to gossip."_ Danny told her in turn in the same language.

Before the former nun could ask what he meant by that a loud, boisterous voice hammered its way through the halls. "Hey Fen-turd! Who's the chick? Another one of the sluts you hang out with?" Dash Baxter the resident jackass of Casper High and the school's long running prize quarterback yelled out toward the two supernatural aware students.

Everyone in the halls immediately went silent. Dash's tendency to wail physically, mentally, and socially on those near the bottom of the social ladder of Casper was well known, as was the fact that danny was not only his favorite target for all three of these things, but that Danny never actually fought back, taking every hit and piece of verbal abuse without a care in the world. Interestingly enough the mental and physical fortitude he demonstrated by doing this actually bumped him up quite a bit in many people's interpretation of the ladder of respect. Not that any of them would tell him or Dash that. Best to stay out of the blonde football player's way.

Danny just sighed at the other teen's insults. They were unimaginative, expected, overused, and easy. Kind of like Dash's girlfriend Paulina Sanchez the so called 'queen of Casper high'. Now how to respond? Pointing out that the biggest female slut in the school is the only one the blonde could get with while Danny literally slept with a girl who became a lingerie model less than a month later? Maybe the fact that Danny knew about Dash's teddy bear collection and had given each a cutesy name? Or maybe it was finally time to break the blonde douchebag's nose and jaw? No, best to keep in character. Snark and smartass-ery it is.

"The girl behind me's name Dash is Asia. She's an exchange student from Italy that I was requested to be the guid of because I can actually speak Italian. Also if you bothered to look you'd notice that she has a cross necklace. She's a devout Catholic. Really one would think someone with your own intelligence and experience would be able to tell the difference between a virgin and a whore. You do date a prime example of the latter after all, and it takes a special level of brain power to flunk English three years in a row. Of course seeing as that's all you could hope to get I guess you don't have a lot of reference for anything else." Danny mocked the boy blaisly.

Okay so that last point was a bit too much for the persona of Danny Fenton, but hey he was still a little irritated that his most disliked personality flaw was now public knowledge and he _really_ didn't take well to assholes insulting his friends and allies, of which Asia was the latter… Maybe if he was going this far it was time to throw a punch or two when Dash came at him? No, that would just make the bully target someone else, someone who couldn't shrug off the worst Dash could dish out as if it were nothing. Damn his stupid bleeding heart.

"What did you say Fucktard?!" Dash snarled, stomping up to the slightly taller but much more streamline built boy, his face red with rage and every vein in his neck bulging obseinly. Behind him the rest of the football team was torn between snickering at their captan and forming a circle around the raven haired social loser he was about to beat the snot out of and the cheerleaders had cruel but satisfied smirks on their faces from Danny's insult of Dash's 'girlfriend' Paulina.

"You know what I said Dash. Or have you lost so many brain cells that you couldn't understand me?" Danny insulted.

Unwilling to take any more of the youngest- that he knew of- Fenton's jeers the blonde boy snarled like a rabid hound and slammed his meaty fist into the teen's gut with enough force that if he had been an average human would have cracked a rib. Of course seeing as Danny was both far more muscular than the average teen and his entire body was saturated with supernatural forces the blow did absolutely nothing. Of course he still had appearances to keep up, and he didn't want Dash to break his hand- they would just blame Danny and he wouldn't even get satisfaction from it- so the raven haired teen leaned forward slightly as the punch hit, making it seem like the blow had forced him to double over slightly when in actuality he was rolling with the punch.

Dash, not knowing his punches were doing nothing, thought the limited reaction was Fenton playing tough like usual and hit the other teen three more times, two in the chest and one hard hook to the jaw, each time getting only slight movements and not so much as a grunt of pain. The last blow was met with a sharp turn of the taller boy's head as he moved it to roll with the punch, but doing so in such a way that it looked like it was forced to move from the force of the strike which got a mix of winces and a smirk from the watching students and Dash along with a sharp gasp of horror from Asia.

Slowly Danny rightened his neck so that he was once more looking Dash in the eyes. "Are you done? I still need to show Asia the rest of the school before class starts." He said evenly.

Dash sniffed at what he believed to be an obvious retreat from the beating, reaffirming the idea in his mind that Danny Fenton was weak and a coward. Four punches and now he's running away without even fighting back. This was the guy people were saying secretly went out to seduce and fuck hot women from out of town? Don't make him laugh. Without another word the blond turned around and stalked off, waving for his teammates to follow him as he went off to do whatever it was he did when he wasn't in class or 'beating up' Danny. As soon as he left the crowd of onlookers dispersed, the source of their entertainment gone.

" _L-lord Phantom."_ Asia fretted over her new… master? Boss? Leader. " _Are you alright? Do you need me to heal you?"_ The kind hearted former nun asked.

Danny gave her a small smile and shook his head, " _I'm fine Asia, thank you for the concern but there is no need to worry about anyone in this school. We are the only ones who are a part of the supernatural world here and Dash only targets those of the male persuasion- nearly always me- when he wants to rough someone up."_ The ghost teen assured her, " _I told you you would be safe here and I meant it. It's not perfect but it's under the radar and with me here few if any members of the hidden worlds would dare make a move. Now come on, let's get to class before we are late. First up is Lancer and unless you are a member of the football team he's the last person you want to be late to class for."_

Asia nodded and followed behind the much taller teen as they made their way through the emptying halls of the school. Her first day of public school and already she had witnessed what would have been a brutal beating if anyone else there had been on the receiving end of it and was called a slut and whore. She didn't think she was going to like it here no matter what Lord Phantom said. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Not too bad I hope? Be sure to tell me what you think in the comments!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**

 **PS: Be sure to check out the challenges and story prompts that I have on my profile!**

* * *

P at re on.c om (slash) wingdknight

ko-fi.c om (slash) sevenknights


End file.
